Postmenopausal HIV+ women are at increased risk of fracture and vulnerable to adverse effects of D deficiency, HIV infection and ART-related bone loss on bone strength. The increasing prevalence of HIV-infection on older minority women and the aging of the HIV-infected population make it critical to elucidate the effects of HIV and its treatment on bone health.